


Spoiling

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, do I need to mark spoilers here..., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for what ultimately turned out to be "Tumblr’s on Fire so I Have to Post These Before My Birthday Drabbles". Request: "The two of them absolutely *spoiling* each  other after ten years apart."





	Spoiling

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for FFXV I guess. I’d intended a… “proper” spoiling, like a nice dinner and a romantic night in a bed with silk sheets, but this? This felt… a little more right, for some reason. You’ll see what I mean. I hope.

A proper welcoming for their king had to wait.  There was a war to be ended, a battle to be fought, and after ten long years the people Noctis loved and trusted most had become finely honed  weapons in their own right, ready to be wielded.  A good meal was afforded, some sleep, a meager breakfast, and then they had marched off to take back their home.  
  
Not an easy task, and certainly not _simple_ ; but in the end, what they had all fought for came to pass: the True King had succeeded, and light once again fell upon the world.  Even then there was no energy left to celebrate, the four of them almost immediately feeling the rush of relief along with adrenaline finally abandoning them, settled back into the nearest storefront that looked stable enough to let them sleep.  
  
Not a glamorous way to celebrate their victory, but the one that they appreciated most.

 

* * *

 

Two nights later, after they’d had a private and very informal celebration with friends and family, along with all of the much-appreciated hunters and Glaives at Hammerhead, Ignis and Noctis alone made their way into the upper floors of the Citadel.  Their old rooms were simply too much to bear, and Noctis didn’t want to enter the king’s chambers. Little though it mattered, as many of the diplomatic guest quarters not one survived intact, but had been sealed and the furniture covered properly enough to give them a bed and a fairly clear room to relax in.  
  
And even ten years later, with so very little preparation, Ignis managed to surprise.  He’d made arrangements for food and wine, having subtly lead them to the room set aside just for them.  Nothing extreme; just one bottle from a small collection of wines found in a grocery store back room which for some reason hadn’t been taken along with the food, and some pasta with jarred sauce.  Certainly not as fresh and nowhere near as much of a feast as he might have liked, but all of this afforded them a little time alone before Noctis addressed the entirety of Lucis.  When he would truly, officially take on the mantle of king in the eyes of Eos.  
  
Their “feast” was waiting (and Iris would have to be graciously thanked and probably cooked for at some point in the near future for pulling it off), bed uncovered, curtains open to take in the moon and stars.  Nothing was anywhere near as elaborate and perfect as Noctis deserved, however…  
  
The king was at a loss as to what to say.  How to say it.  "You didn’t… have to do any of this…“

"Yes, I did.”  Ignis corrected softly.  "I very much had to.“  
  
Ducking his head a little, there was no controlling his smile.  Noctis simply accepted every last bit of it, glad to do so.  "No vegetables?”  
  
Of all the concerns…  Ignis snorted mildly, offering his arm so that he could lead Noctis to the table, pulling out a chair for him properly.   “Minimal vegetables.”  He corrected.  At least the jar of pasta sauce had been labeled “garden fresh” in  flavor, if not in actuality.  
  
“I suppose I’ll take it.”  The king grinned, settling in for a meal that remained at least a few steps above instant ramen.

 

* * *

 

The two of them still felt a bit exhausted after dinner, Noctis taking a rain check on dessert and declaring that he would much rather take the opportunity to enjoy his evening with his adviser in bed.  There’d been a small protest in regards to energy levels when Noctis laughed and assured that he meant laying down and going to sleep, together, but not before enjoying one  another’s company in the calm and quiet night around them.  
  
It was good, the warmth of their bodies.   The overly crisp sheets only served  to remind them that they weren’t camping at a haven, or in a caravan; they were in a place which for a moment in time felt as if it had no future; except that  they were living proof of that future slowly starting to stir into action.  Even   with the aches and pains and the years lost… the sound Noctis made when the  brunet wrapped his arms securely around him was nothing short of deeply,  perfectly satisfied.  
  
The words were rich and soft, spoken just for his king.  "While I’m more than aware you’ve a kingdom to run–“  
  
"Ignis.”  
  
“And we haven’t all the time in the world–”  
  
“ _Ignis._ ”  
  
“I will enjoy this night with you.”  
  
Of all the things he expected, Noctis supposed that had been one of the last.  Even trying to hide his blush, no amount of flattered shyness was going to stop him from promising, “You’ll have every one.  Every single one, days and nights… if you want them.”  He almost regretted his words if only because they seemed to inspire Ignis to move ever so slightly away, to lift up on one elbow and look down at this man he’d known nearly all of his life.  
  
Ignis had sworn many things to him, with sincerity and the sort of absolute certainty that human men should not be capable of.  That dedication was by far the easiest to make and speak of.  "I get to tell you that I love you.   As much and as often as I want, with no need to hold myself back or hide my true   feelings.  That’s… more than you could ever dream, Noct.“  
  
Words did not come to him readily in the best of times, but then and there all Noctis could do was hold on.  They were happy tears, good tears, shameless and relieved and short-lived.

 

* * *

 

Morning found them curled around one another, dawn breaking and lighting the room with its grace… before Ignis lifted just long enough to pull the shades closed.  A few more minutes.  Just a few.


End file.
